1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a double-bearing type fishing reel including a spool disposed between a pair of right and left side cases and a control member for setting the spool freely rotatable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional fishing reel of the above-described type is disclosed in e.g. a Japanese laid-open patent gazette No. 59-192031. In this reel, the moving path and operational stroke of the control member is determined through an elongated guide slot defined either in an inner face of each side case or in the control member per se.
However, with the above convention, the spool control member is disposed between the right and left side cases. Then, through use for an extended period of time, there tends to occur e.g. looseness in the fixing bolts or distortion of other parts, which in turn varies the predetermined distances between each end face of the control member and the opposing side case, thus rendering the positioning of the control member unstable. The unstable position interferes with smooth operation of the control member.
The primary object of the invention is to overcome the above drawback of the convention by providing an improved fishing reel which can be operated smoothly for an extended period of time because of invariably stable position of the spool control member.